


What's this

by Katieof0z



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Honestly nonsense, Magic Doorways, Multiverse, after armaged-not, not mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieof0z/pseuds/Katieof0z
Summary: The ground under your feet goes from the soft earth of the forest to solid concrete, and you hear people passing in front of you. Carefully you open your eyes, and it takes a second for your eyes to adjust to the light when you see a shop across the street. Something familiar but you never expected to actually see because it couldn't actually be there.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	What's this

**Author's Note:**

> This very quickly went from a 300 word prompt, to a big ol story. This is for the person you encouraged me to write this, Nikki, here you go.

As a child you were warned about the deep part of the woods, 'people go there and never return'. Just the usual legends and lore to keep kids safe. But over the years you've heard a different story, whispers that there may be some truth to those tales. Wanting to know more you go to the library and find an old story from someone who says they came back. That there's some type of doorway deep in the woods, a spot where even the birds won't go.

Well what could it hurt you decide, you pack a bag with a water bottle, some snacks, and a compass. Tying up your best walking shoes you set off in the direction that the story indicated. I must be lost, you sit on a rock and pull your bag open and take a drink of water when you notice something doesn't feel right. Looking around you notice, it's too quiet and there's a faint sound of music that after a moment you realize you know. You shove the bottle back into your bag following the sound when you get to a clearing and the sound seems to come from everywhere. Turning in a circle you see something shimmering between two trees. Watching it for a second you experimentally stick your hand in and it disappears. You pull your hand back examining it for damage. It seems to be fine. 

Ok let's do this, you clench your eyes shut and step through. The ground under your feet goes from the soft earth of the forest to solid concrete, and you hear people passing in front of you. Carefully you open your eyes, and it takes a second for your eyes to adjust to the light when you see a shop across the street. Something familiar but you never expected to actually see because it couldn't actually be there. You rub your eyes and blink a few times to make sure you're not imagining it, but it's still there. The sign on the shop reads A.Z. Fell and Co

You take a few steps toward the shop, your mind spinning. Wha-how? Maybe you're dreaming and none of this is actually real. You pinch your arm twice for good measure but you're still there. Somehow you've gone from the middle of the woods by your house to the middle of Soho London, not even the London of your world, but the story of Good Omens. 

You look around in wonder at your surroundings, there on your left was the coffee shop where Sandalphon punched Aziraphale in the gut in episode 5, and on the right was the ramp that led to The Dirty Donkey, from episode 3. "Oh" you gasp what year is it here? You've seen Outlander and other shows about traveling through portals, and are suddenly worried about time skips, so you go and find a newspaper on the cafe table. It's the same day it was back home. At least time seems to flow the same here. It was a relief to be in your own time. You walk up to the street checking both ways just in case there's a Bentley hurtling down the street towards you. Once safely across you go to try the door and it's locked the little signed in the window flipped to closed. "Of course it's closed" you already know reading the open hours would be useless. "Well I'll just come back earlier another day" Walking back across the street you find the shimmery spot on the wall behind the cafe and pass through back into the woods you left from. 

What you needed to do was research. Back at home you read and re-read your copy of Good Omens so you would be prepared. A few days later you get ready to go out to the woods again. At least this time you know what you'll need. Putting your phone, wallet, water bottle, a personal recorder and your book in the bag. Climbing into your car you back out of the drive and drive out to the forest.

London is 6 hours ahead, so when you get out to the woods it's still dark and you pull out your flashlight. Out into the trees you walk again till you find the clearing and pass through the doorway. Even though you knew what was coming. You can't help it and squeeze your eyes shut as you pass through. This time when you open them you see it. The Bentley. Under your breath you whisper, "oh shit" in awe and it takes a moment before your legs start working. You step up to the doorway of the bookshop, push at the door and this time it opens. Taking a breath to compose yourself you walk in and a bell jingles above your head. Closing the door the bell jingles again and still don't see anyone. Everything is exactly like the tv series, in front of you an oriental style rug with a small table stacked high with every size book. Large bookshelves on either side of you, you almost feel faint and your eyes prickle with tears of excitement. From behind the bookshelf to your left you hear a sharp voice "Do you need something" doing your best not to freak out, you plaster a calm smile on your face as you turn around. "Hi, yes. Would you happen to be the owner Mr. Fell?"

"I am, well not the original Mr. Fell of course. And who would you be?"

In your research you had made a plan. Firstly you had to get in the shop, then to stay on Aziraphale's good side you wouldn't touch the books, but you had to have some reason to be in the shop which led you to this. You pulled the recorder out of your bag. "Sorry sir, I'm a University student and was hoping you wouldn't mind doing an interview for our newspaper". You had been worried about lying to an actual Angel, but you really didn't have a better plan and hoped you could distract him by having him talk about his shop. "I wanted to do a story about one of the oldest family run bookshop in London" 

"Oh, well that's wonderful." He brings you around the shelf to the couch up front by his desk, "Please have a seat. Give me a moment, I'll start some tea."

You take a seat pleased your plan is working so far when you hear boots clacking from further back in the dark corner of the shop. You feel your heart pound in your chest as Crowley walks into the room. Looking up from studying your shoes you give him the same bright smile you gave Aziraphale. Your voice cracks as you speak up, "hello"

Crowley doesn't respond and instead turns to Aziraphale. "Everything ok here angel? You need a hand with anything?"

You struggle not to laugh because you know that he's offering to scare you out of the building. "Oh my dear, you're awake. Thank you no, everything's fine here. I'm being interviewed for a Uni paper."

Crowley turns toward you and something about the sunglasses makes you feel like he's looking through you. "Whatsit about then."

"This is one of the oldest family owned bookshops on record." You can see Crowley's eyes narrow behind his sunglasses. He whispers something to Aziraphale then walks closer to you. His heels hitting the floor in a way that feels threatening. 

"I don't think you're telling the truth, are you?" He spat his words and spun the chair around that had been across from you to straddle the seat, arms perched over the back. Aziraphale has come to stand behind him, his eyes now turned a cold steel. Crowley takes off his sunglasses and folds them neatly in his pocket, his eyes had gone full snake. "ssso, why don't you tell us who in heaven you really are and you might leave here alive."

There's an actual moment of worry when you feel the power of these two supernatural beings before you remember neither one of them would purposely hurt a human. You stick your hands up in front of you in surrender. "I-im a human, please don't hurt me."

This time Aziraphale speaks up , "you might be a human, but you're not from this world. How did you get here, and what are you doing in my shop."

You look between the two who seem significantly more relaxed and less likely to kill you. "Im sorry for the ruse, and it might be easier to explain if you let me get something from my bag." The Angel and Demon look at each other then at you and nod in assent. "Thank you" you reach under the bench for your bag, opening it you pull out your well used copy of Good Omens and pass it over to Crowley's waiting hand. You look to Aziraphale a slight smirk on your face,"It's not a first edition or a priceless book of prophecies but you may still find it very interesting." Crowley passes the book to Aziraphale who passes his fingers over the book using a small miracle to turn the pages quickly as his eyes flicked back and forth reading the book. Aziraphale closed the book and walked over to hand the book back to you. "So in your world, our world is a story in a book."

"Its a tv series now too." 

Crowley almost fell backwards from his chair. "It's a wot?"

"A tv show, just the one season. 6 episodes. The book has been out since 1990. Me and my friends are big fans, a few of them even want you two to adopt them."

"So this is a popular book?"

"Last I read its sold over 5 million copies. But then there's also the script book from the show. Oh and theres soo much art, the cosplayers, the fics. So many people that are inspired by yall, and love this story." 

"Cosplayers?-

Fics?" Aziraphale and Crowley ask at the same time. 

Oh no, in your excitement you mentioned fics. Maybe if you just answer Aziraphale, Crowley will forget asking. "Yeah, cosplayers, people who create costumes of characters to dress up like them."

Crowley looks at you expecting an answer to his question, so you trudge on, "well the fics are like an extra chapter to the book. People who have read the story and watched the show but they want more. So they write more."

He barks out a laugh,"you don't need to explain fan fiction to me, I was a Star Trek fan, I've written some Spirk stories. But you're saying that there are some of us?" He points between them.

"Yes" you feel a blush rise on your cheeks.

Crowley raises an eyebrow at you, "oh really… those kind huh?"

"A few."

Aziraphale eyebrows had drawn together in confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing important Angel, I'll tell you later. 

"Some people even think that the actor who plays Aziraphale has written a few of his own"

"Oh who's this actor that plays me?"

You pull out your phone to show them a picture and realize it's not working. "Umm," you stop to think for a moment "have you seen Twilight?"

"Ya, which one is he? Crowley asks as he pulls out his phone.

"He's Aro"

Crowley types for a bit, then shows the picture to Aziraphale. "He looks like he could be a demon, nothing like me."

"He does look like a right bastard." Crowley nods in agreement 

"Just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing." You quote without thinking, and they both turn to look at you.

"Wha-"

"How did y-"

They say talking over each other.

"Like I said, big fan of the show."

"Well who plays me then?" Crowley asked, not wanting to be left out

"Do you watch Doctor Who?"

"Of course we do." Aziraphale said bluntly

"He's the 10th doctor."

"Are you sure you don't have that backwards? Seems he could play an Angel better."

"I'm very sure. They're both very good actors. But speaking of the book and show, can I ask, how long has it been since the Apocalypse was averted?"

You look to Aziraphale, who places a hand on Crowley's shoulder then answers, "it'd be just over a year now, why?

"Just, from what I can tell, it seems like this universe follows the tv series. And if this one exists, im just wondering if there may be a different universe with the book version of you two." 

"But that still doesn't explain how you got here."

"That's not much easier to explain. Across the street behind the coffee shop there's a portal, a doorway of sorts that leads from my universe to here. "

A yawn slips out as the clock chimes 3, "I should get out of here before anyone at home starts to miss me. But thank you so much for talking to me. If it's ok I'd really like to come back another day"

"We'd love to have you, right Crowley?

"Right, yeah."

Reluctantly you get up from the couch and grab your bag heading for the door, and turn to look at them one more time. "I can't tell you enough, thank you." Turning back to the doors you walk back out to the portal and make your way home.


End file.
